More Than This
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: All I want is Tori. But I'm not going to let that show. I love Jade with all my heart but Tori is special if only it weren't for Nathan I would have her. Or would I? Based on One Direction song More Than This xx
1. Chapter 1

"Beck, Beck! I'm talking to you!" I turned away to look at my girlfriend Jade. She was glaring angrily at me. "Sorry what?" She was fuming and was glaring between me and the three people I was staring at. They were Tori, Cat and Tori's boyfriend Nathan. I couldn't help but have a small pinch of jealousy at the pit of my stomach. I furiously tried to ignore the feeling as I looked back at Jade. "WHAT WERE YOU STARING AT TORI FOR?"  
>"I was just looking at her and Cat."<br>"And Tori's new boyfriend."  
>"Yeah so?"<br>"Are you jealous?" I paused, and immediately regretted it as it gave Jade a gap of silence to fill with her rage "YOU ARE! WHY? YOU HAVE ME AND I'M OBVIOUSLY BETTER THAN VEGA!"  
>"I never said you weren't."<br>"So why didn't you answer then?"  
>"You didn't give me a chance!"<br>"BECK OLIVER YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" She stormed off but not before knocking my phone out of my hand I sighed, I love my girlfriend, I love my girlfriend, I love my girlfriend I said to myself determinedly. But then I averted my gaze back to Tori, Cat and Nathan. Nathan had his arms around Tori and they were laughing about something that Cat had said. Andre had joined them now and Robbie was walking over. Tori had said something to Andre and they all began laughing again before Nathan leant over and kissed Tori playfully. The jealous feeling came back. I pushed it back before walking over to them. "Hey guys!"  
>"Hi Beck!" called Andre, before Nathan (who had been at Hollywood Arts for around 3 months) said "What Jade's not with you?"<br>"Nah she got mad at me and stormed off. And she did this to my phone." I held up my dented phone. Andre sighed before saying "Isn't this like your fifth fight this week?"  
>"Fourth." I said quickly, shocking me that I knew that statistic so quick. It seemed like it shocked Tori and the others as well. The bell rang and Cat and Robbie said "Well we've gotta get to Drama before Mr Chewitz because he'll give us another detention." They dashed off and Andre waved goodbye. Nathan looked at Tori, kissed her and hugged her goodbye. I pushed the jealously feelings away as Tori smiled and said "You coming?"<br>"Oh sure!" I said smiling at her.

At lunchtime I joined the others seated at our table. "You made up with Jade?" asked Tori taking a bite from her taco, which Nathan stole. "Yeah she said she'd get me a new phone and we're going out on Friday night." I said with no enthusiasm in my voice. Tori frowned for a fraction of a second before taking her taco back from Nathan. "Wanna make it a double date?" asked Nathan looking at me. I nodded, any excuse to see Tori. Of course I wasn't going to tell Nathan that. He grinned before Tori said "Wanna go to Karaoke Dokie?"

"Sure!"

"Can we come?" Andre said referring to himself, Cat and Robbie.  
>"Cool!" said Nathan. The bell rang and we all stood up. Nathan kissed Tori and I looked away. Andre made the 'Don't be so obvious' face before we all walked to classes. "Don't make it so revealing." Said Andre as he passed me. I glared at him before walking to class. "I love you." Said Nathan to Tori.<p>

"I love you more!" said Tori back. I felt the jealousy gush into my stomach but held it in. "Let's go Beck!" said Tori as she walked over to me. Nathan waved goodbye to me and mouthed "I love you!" to Tori before walking off. _Ignore the jealousy Beck. Just ignore it. _How long was I going to be able to do that?


	2. Chapter 2

_As this story is based on a One Direction song I would like to say congratulations to One Direction for winning a BRIT award! They won with their song What Makes You Beautiful! Yay for them Here's the second chapter of More Than This : _

"I love this place!" said Nathan as we entered Karaoke Dokie. I nodded and Jade rolled her eyes. "This is so stupid." She said as we sat down. I rolled my eyes and Tori looked confused before saying "Why?"

"Firstly I HATE double dates, second of all their here." She pointed to Andre, Cat and Robbie. "And thirdly I don't like you." Tori rolled her eyes before sitting down next to Nathan. I noticed that she left a space empty next to her for me. She then said "Well I think it's great! I'm here with my amazing boyfriend and my awesome friends." She said before resting her head on Nathan's shoulder. Jade shot jealous looks at me before pulling me down into the empty seat next to her. I sighed sadly at the seat next to Tori. "Welcome to Karaoke Dokie!" exclaimed the MC. "First up on our list is Hayley and Tara." Jade groaned and we all screamed inside. The two girls tottered up to the stage and began a dreadful rendition of You Da One by Rihanna. I tried to block out the awful singing and watched Nathan and Tori. They were looking at each other a lovely and I forced back jealousy. Why couldn't she look at me like that? I tried to think that I had Jade and I loved her. I did love Jade but…Tori is special. She was smiling at Nathan and she had a gleam in her eyes which she only got when she was truly happy. She looked over at me and the gleam shone brighter. She gave me her amazing smile before turning back to Nathan. "You gonna sing?" asked Tara as she came down from the stage and two other boys went up. She looked directly to Tori. Tori smiled fakely at her before saying "Yeah I'm singing." Hayley pulled Tara away as if she was remembering what happened the last time Tori sang here. I wished I'd been able to see that. She was probably amazing. Jade took one more glaring look at Nathan and Tori before standing up and pulling me up "Beck and I are getting sodas." I frowned before she pulled me away. "WHAT WAS THAT?" she said once we'd gotten into a quiet room. (I think they have them in like all discos and stuff). "What was what?" I asked innocently.

"GOOGLE EYES AT TORI?"  
>"What? I wasn't doing that." Jade glared at me before walking in closer.<p>

"STOP LOOKING AT TORI LIKE THAT!" She said before marching off. I sighed, walked over to the soda bar and ordered sodas for everyone. I deliberately didn't get one for Nathan or Jade if they wanted them they could get them by themselves. Jade had said she was getting them anyway. I listened to another group of singers before Tori walked up behind me. "Hi Tori!" I said smiling. She looked at me seriously without smiling "We need to talk."

_I'm not sure if this is shorter than usual I'm sorry if it is I'm doing this in a free period of school Anyway I was laughing at myself because everytime I went to write amazing I would write amaZAYN (as in Zayn from One Direction). Anyway I think it's all been corrected Anyway thanks for reading Enjoy. Reid, Review (If you want to)Remember a compliment can make someone's day Just saying. _

_Directioner Out_

_Libby _


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up?" I asked as I turned to Tori in the quiet room. Her brown eyes scanned me and I could feel her trying to detect something. I deliberately tried to clear all thoughts from my mind, as if she could read them. She stared at me for a few more seconds and then hesitantly said, "How are you and Jade?" The question took me by surprise, saying something I never expected. "What do you mean?" I asked and she shifted nervously from foot to foot. "You um and Jade seem to be having problems, Andre kind of told me that you were having troubles. Like having tons of fights, even I knew that. Is everything alright?" It touched me that she cared enough about my relationship with Jade. It made me feel strange because I knew that I probably wouldn't do the same for her. I'd let them break up, let them fight just so that maybe, if Jade wasn't in the picture, I would have a shot, but seeing Nathan and Tori all the time, I knew that the chances of them fighting were almost zero to one. "Yeah, everything's fine, every couple fights, I love Jade, fighting is just a part of being in relationship." Tori shot me a sympathetic smile and I felt a little rage. She didn't really understand what I felt, of course for a moment I thought she did. Sure I loved Jade, I loved her with all my heart, but still I didn't love her like THAT. We did fight all the time but it was just because of her protectiveness. I felt that she didn't need to be, I wouldn't stray. No matter what I felt for Tori, I couldn't. I felt unfaithful to Jade, but I didn't want to break her heart. I was scared at what she would do. "I know Beck, I know. I totally understand that but five fights this week? You never used to fight like that." I wanted to roll my eyes and tell her that everything was fine, but I just couldn't lie to her. "Sure Jade and I are going through a rough patch, but we will sort everything out. We always do." She coughed slightly before saying, "But that's the point, you always sort out the problems, but you never fix them. That's the problem, you push the problems aside and you never fully deal with them. You just let them go because Jade is like that, she doesn't care, she just wants you, you need to deal with the problems that you've got, that way your relationship will get better and last longer." I wanted to scream 'I LOVE YOU!' in her face but I couldn't. Anger bubbled up inside of me instead and I almost yelled at her, "Stop pretending that you know everything about relationships, you've been with Nathan for 2 months, in case you're forgetting Jade and I have been dating for almost 4 years now, I think I know more about relationships than you do." Tori's usually kind eyes turned cold and she removed her hand from where it had been resting. "Well okay then, I thought you would agree with me but apparently not, maybe you're just too blind to see what's going on between you two. If you're the expert on relationships tell me this, how come you two are fighting but you're still together? Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I don't know your relationship at all, I'm just worried because you're one of my best friends. But I'll just leave it to you, leave you to be unhappy. Whatever, I don't think I care anymore." And with that, she stormed out and left me standing there with trailing thoughts of "I love you," and "You don't understand, you're the one that I want," echoing inside of my head. What could possibly be worse?


End file.
